heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2007-07-31. New Fans Vs Older Ones, by DarthRoden
DarthRoden, 7/31/2007 1:29 AM :I would like to discuss the topic of the fanbase of Hey Arnold! in relations to those fans who started watching the show when it first aired in 1996 to those who's interest began with Hey Arnold! The Movie in 2002 or after the show was canceled by those Viacom and Nickelodeon &*%$#@!-ers ....er, pardon my Klingon there. LOL! ^-^ Do you know how Star Trek fans are often divided along two groups like "Trekies" and "Trekers" (the differences being that the "Trekies" are the original fanbase from the 1960s and 1970's, while the "Trekers" are fans who appeared with the spinoffs after the movies came out)? Hey Arnold! fans who started out watching the show in 1996 when it first aired on Nickelodeon (in the glorious days before the gay little kid with the pink hat and the godparents with the creepy grins and the stupid show about the weirdo sponge with the braindead best friend and the anal-retentive squid for a next door neighbor...back when Rugrats was still king and rightfully so!) who have stood by the show to the present day and are now in their 20s and 30s are the old guard who began the movement to keep the show alive through fanfiction. This group of pioneers should have a name that reflects their rightful heritage as members of the old guard. Something that rings in the same way the Trekies does to fans of Kirk and Spock! Don't get me wrong, in no way do I diminish the contributions of those who came later and who presently continue the movement through their ideas and fanfictions (many of which are good and in keeping with the original school of HA! thought). These trail-blazers also deserve a name as well! I would like those interested to submit some ideas for names. May The Force Be With You All! -DarthRoden (aka Carl) Football-head fanatic since Sept. 1996! ---- Cuddlegirly1, 9/3/2007 6:03 AM :I'd love to see that picture you did of Arnold and Helga! ^_^ Here's the first one I ever drew. http://christym1.deviantart.com/art/My-first-Arnold-fan-art-pic-59155679 ---- Flank17, 9/4/2007 9:16 AM :Cute pics, Christym. May be we should be named just footballheads? I have no other ideas. ---- Cuddlegirly1, 9/10/2007 10:00 AM :Thanks Flank! Heh heh! That's it! The Footballheads! If you a HA! fan, you're a Footballhead. -Christy M ---- Flank17, 9/10/2007 2:07 PM :Are you sarcastic or what? Lacking other choices, I guess it can be footballheads. May be it isn't a bad nickname. ---- Cuddlegirly1, 9/11/2007 6:31 AM :Yeah I like it! ---- Flank17, 9/11/2007 10:34 AM :OK, then all of us are footballheads. It's kinda even nostalgic and cute. ---- Sent: 9/12/2007 4:59 PM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- Cuddlegirly1, 9/13/2007 6:58 PM :Yup! Heh heh you should post that in the Arnold's Eyes forum! -Christy M ---- Ruth, 9/13/2007 7:08 PM :Gerald fans? Hm...it's a mouthful, but it would be more like "high-top-fade-heads" with that Kid 'n' Play hairdo of his. ---- marcosbnpinto, 9/13/2007 8:52 PM :"Broomhair( ed )" or "Goatie( s )" out from the "goat" ears for Helga's ones, maybe? So, aside the "Pockyheads" for Gerald's, any suggestions? "Dweebs" for Phoebe's? ---- marcosbnpinto, 9/13/2007 8:59 PM :Please note that I not saying anything in order to "offend" or "diminish" anyone, though... Oh my... ---- Flank17, 9/19/2007 4:20 PM :This thing is getting funny. How should I call myself if I am an Arnold/Helga fan? Or if I'm Gerald/Phoebe fan I am a pockyheaded dweeb? What if I am all hero's fan? Lets just wait what until Stephen says something about it. LOL I think we all can agree on one thing, we have our own special secret handshake. Let it be a handshake for all HA fans. ---- Cuddlegirly1, 9/21/2007 12:14 AM :Awesome! Heh heh! ^_^ ---- Flank17, 9/21/2007 11:29 AM :I guess, Stephen just don't want to reply to all these crazy things, LOL. ---- Cuddlegirly1, 10/1/2007 5:59 PM :LOL! I don't know why I am heh heh!